The bodyguard
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: When Komatsu was a kid he found a child. That child made odd works and one is bodyguard. That bodyguard come to the hunts and love to mess with the Heavenly Kings. Why you do it? we ask. The answer: What do you mind?
1. Nice to meet you Toriko

**I don't own Toriko.**

 **Edited 1/04/2018**

 **15/06/2019**

 **This chapter is in the OC PoV**

* * *

All is darkness, all I can feel is pain through my body. I open my eyes and what I can see is the street. I don't know what is happening, I was in the university, I was just going to classes. It was almost night there just a bright flash and then this darkness and pain and this street in the middle day. I hear a voice a kid calling to me.

" **Hey, are you alright?! Oi!** " Then some arms around me and that is all.

* * *

15-year letter. Gourmet Hotel, kitchen.

" **Komatsu-chan** " I went running to him with an amazing ingredient I found in my hunt. Muahaha a Honey Pig! I love when Komatsu made me smoke ribs from this one. " **Look what I caught!** "

" **O-chan, welcome!** " He said happily, he is always happy. " **Let me see! Oh! It is really big! So you get out of the house so early because you want this for dinner?"** Oh, he knows me so much! Well, he is my big brother...only in age because I am so damn taller than him, well I am adopted but we are still siblings.

The kitchen door opens with a bang " **Komatsu chef! we need to talk, This is so amazing!"** The Manager comes at takes away my bro!

Then Komatsu scream. I started to hear those ones a lot when I got the job of Bishoku-ya, more an explorer than a hunter but whatever, anytime I get home injured or with a new ingredient he will scream like that! SO I have my one home, but sometimes I stay in Komatsu apartment...just because I can.

" **What! As The Heavenly King Toriko!** " whit his high pitched voice.

Oh so the story is going to start now, we are going to get Gararagator! So fun I want to meet the Four Heavenly hot Kings! And protect my little brother.

I get near the door, and when I hear that Komatsu need to search for Toriko I enter.

" **I am going to Komatsu-nii!** " I said.

" **O-chan! It is going to be dangerous, You can't go!** " He said worriedly.

" **Komatsu-chan I am strong you know! And I can even be your bodyguard! So don't worry!** " I said whit a big smile with my hands in my waist.

" **I think is a good idea Komatsu Chef** " the manager agrees with me.

" **Ehh? What? No!** " Komatsu answered making a funny face.

" **You know she brings half of your ingredients, right?** " Hehehe he didn't know and you know it, manager.

" **I didn't know!** "Komatsu answered with mild horror. I knew it! I told him while he was cooking! I don't know why he keeps making me questions while he is cooking if he is not listening!

" **I told you Nii-chan! That it was part of my training and you let me bring the ingredients here! The manager was present too!"** And I puffed my cheeks in annoyance.

"Fine, **O-chan is going with me!"** He agreed with a defeated face because he didn't remember. " **Let me leave the instruction and we can go** " and he enters the kitchen.

The manager and I grin at each other.

" **Thank you, manager,** " I said whit my thumb up.

" **You are welcome! Keep bringing new ingredients!** " he answers me with his thumb up.

Then I saw a man in the corridor pointing me to approach him.

* * *

Half an hour later in a forest

" **This is not funny Komatsu-chan! Why I have to dress up too!?** " I said wearing a black suit whit a miniskirt and heels there is no way in hell this is a good way of dress to come hiking!

" **We need to make a good impression!** " he tall me while laughing at me.

" **Why? We are going to paid for him! We don't need a good impression!** " I answer back

" **He can say 'No'. You know, right?** " He said calm whit his slow pace of walking because he is too cautious.

" **Fine! You win! But we are never going to found him if you keep walking so slowly!** " And I pick him in the princess carry way.

" **No! put me down! This is embarrassing!** " He said whit distress...so funny!

" **Don't worry I will put you down before he sees you?** " I said Happily, walking more faster and constant, Komatsu stops a lot for breath, I need him to get out a little more he has too little stamina.

" **No! don't care put me down!** " He said angrily at me.

I put him down my face with a serious pout. **" I just want to help** " Whit my puppy eyes.

" **Okay, I am not angry. Just don't do it again** " He said but I keep the puppy eyes full power" **...at least no the princess way please"** I smiled and nod with the head happily again, I know I am so spoiled!

Because I am walking behind Komatsu because he is seriously slow I get to pick up every tasty ingredient I found, simple ones, they don't get a capture level.

30 minutes later we get to the end of the forest, to this big cannon with waterfalls and a big lake or river in it...I don't really know which it is.

Then we see him, Damn! this man is seriously big 2.2 meters! And he is sitting the hell! How he found this place full of this nasty cigarette tree, I hate the smell.

Komatsu starts talking with Toriko, and Toriko isn't even listening to him! What a meanie! Well, he is fishing and we didn't know how long he has been sitting there.

While Komatsu is talking and Toriko is showing of his snacks and bad habits. I keep picking little things that are at my reach, without losing sight of both of them.

Let me see what I have in my bag, some purple and red Berryapples, white and black mushrooms, cheese clover and broth oranges whit this I think Komatsu can make something good, I brought his cooking ware for camping...the one he uses in the house though, I believe he has his knifes in his backpack, he takes them everywhere.

Yeah, such a nice place for a picnic. I only miss the drinks.

Then I turn around and see Toriko pulling his fishing rod and getting a big ass Pincer Fish and pulling it to the sky, then a big 5- tailed great hawk catching the fish and Toriko just pull it down knocking out both animals.

" **Whoa! that was an incredible catch in one go!"** I went to them so excited because that was awesome! It was better than the manga or anime!

Both turning to see me.

" **Who the hell are you?** " Toriko asked me whit surprise.

" **Nice to meet you Toriko! I am Okura and today I am Komatsu bodyguard!** " I said happily to Toriko.

Then I turn to my brother " **Ne Komatsu-chan look what I found! Let's have a picnic here!"** I said emptying my backpack in front of them. " **Let me search for more things I have to see some jam nuts a little farther to there** " I point the way " **And if there are Jam nuts, there should be some bread flour and dressing bush near it,** " I said so happily.

Toriko and Komatsu looking so surprised, that didn't talk.

" **We can't?** " I asked putting up kicked puppy eyes. Making Toriko and Komatsu panicking a little.

" **We can! Yes, we can have a picnic here the three of us!, We can even cook the ingredients we catch, just don't cry please!** " Toriko answers faster than Komatsu.

* * *

Before I forget. I came from another world, A world in which this world was just a manga and an anime and I read a lot of it, not just this one but between us, I am waiting for the cross overs.

I don't know how I ended here but I am not complaining. Well, I can complain a little because a lot of time has passed and I think I don't remember the storyline too well. And I know I am a normal human surprisingly I am a Fanalis I know it because I have a huge crush in one so I can see the specific features.

I will only tell you or childhood was really more interesting for me and Komatsu, he needs to grow with me so yes, he is almost Buda.


	2. Toriko PoV

**I don't own Toriko**

 **Edited 1/04/2018**

 **15/06/2019**

 **Torikos point of view**

* * *

This is such a nice place, let me see what I will I have for lunch? " **I know that Shark! And it is in a good please too, I just need some** **snacks** "

" **Man! Nothing bite!** " Maybe I need to change the bite.

" **I know! I need better bait!** " Then a grand grasshopper landed near me, I catch it and used it as a bait.

" **My name is Komatsu, I came to offer you a work as bishokuya** " I suddenly hear.

Is a little guy near me and started to talk about work, but I can feel it, something is going to bite.

" **Toriko-san, The IGO is making a gourmet party. They want you to provide the ingredients for the dishes at the party...are you listening?** " The little guy talks a lot. " **Toriko-san!** "

The bait worked something to bite! It was a Pincer Fish At least! " **At least is here!** "

Uh! a 5- tailed great hawk think that my food can be stolen " **BASTARD** " and I swing my rod to the floor and knock out both animals.

" **Toriko-san Seeing this I know you can do the hunt, We need you to get the Gararagator!** " The little man said to me.

" **What? The Gararagator?** " I said listening to this guy with attention now.

" **Yes! It is difficult to found, it's biology is a mystery and are so strong that they can fight a heavy tank, Capture Level 5, but I think if it's You, You can do it Toriko-san!** " He said with a lot of enthusiasm. I like this little guy.

" **The gararagator is irresistible,** " I said drooling.

" **Then Toriko-san?** " He asked with emotion.

" **Let's do it! the gararagator!"** I said with might

" **Whoa! that was an incredible catch in one go!** " I hear a woman voice, the little guy and I turned to the source and I froze.

In front of me a beauty. She has a heartbreaking body, incredibly long legs in a mini skirt and heels, scarlet red hair in a braid that reached her waist and the biggest golden eyes I have ever see...Whit a mischievous smile.

" **Who the hell are you?"** I asked in a hurry.

" **Nice to meet you Toriko! I am Okura and today I am Komatsu bodyguard!** " She said Happily to me. A Bodyguard? No way!

She turns to Komatsu I think is the name, and emptying her bag in front of us." **Ne Komatsu-chan look what I found! Let's have a picnic here!** "She said with an incredible smile " **Let me search for more things I have seen some jam nuts a little farther to there** " She pointed the way " **And if there are Jam nuts, there should be some bread flower and dressing bush near it** " Well that is right.

I don't know what to said that was out of the blue, I didn't know she was the little dude I hear him but I didn't hear her or feel her presence. Well if not a bodyguard maybe a spy?

" **We can't**?" Damn that are some puppy eyes. And the Komatsu dude isn't saying anything!

" **We can! Yes, we can have a picnic here the three of us!, We can even cook the ingredients we catch, just don't cry please!** " It was a nice plan.

" **Nice! You know it!** " she answers me whit a thumb up and a really big blinding smile.

* * *

Next day

" **What are both of you doing here?** " I asked the duo. He has dressed all beige whit a backpack. She is dressed whit black jeans, combat boots, and a purple t-shirt and a backpack, and a pouch in her belt.

" **I was asked by my superior to study Gararagator biology!** " He asked without a beat.

 **"I am in bodyguard duty today too!** "She said happily " **And to have fun,"** She said taking a camera from the pouch.

They look at Tomu, first Komatsu formally and nervous " **My name is Komatsu, nice to meet you** " he said trembling a little.

Then she " **I am Okura nice to meet 'ya,"** She said whit a big smile and a nod, such a difference in personality, they sure can pick a bodyguard in IGO.

" **Nice!** " That it was Tomu. " **At least some good company** "

" **How is your wife?** " I asked to mess with him.

" **Don't ask me that! She is fine and she keeps nagging at me!** " he answers me while I get in the boat " **Oya? you lose weight Toriko?** " He asked turning at me.

" **Nah I got to the bathroom before a come,** " I said naturally

" **No way! A shit of 15 Kg!** " Tomu ask surprised " **What kind of body you have?** "

" **How many time you pull the chain for that! Poor WC!** " NO WAY! Okura said that! She said that!

I think I'm blushing, cuz Tomu almost falls off the boat from laugh and she is being scolded by the Komatsu boy.

While we are in the way to the Baron archipelago we have a conversation in the boat and I asked them if they have already made their wills.

" **Of course we did it but it wasn't going to be necessary,"** she said with a smile.

" **You sure are confidant missi,** " Tomu said whit a whistle.

" **Of course I look harmless but I am strong,** " she said patting her flexed arm " **Now I am a bodyguard but normally I am a hunter too... I can't say bishokuya thought.** " she said thoughtfully.

" **Oh so you are really important if IGO gets you a bodyguard?** " Tomu asked Komatsu

" **No she is not hired from IGO, but my manager pushes her with me,** " Komatsu said whit an apologetic face.

" **Then you are important! What are you doing here?** " Tomu asked again.

Like something clicked in her head she answer...that was a funny face" **I was not hired to come here, I come for free** " she ended with a smile.

" **Eh! Why!** " Tomu and I asked in surprise.

" **Cuz' he is my bro' and mom toll me to protect him!** " She said proudly of it.

" **NO WAY!** " Tomu and I asked really surprised at the same time.

" **You have to be kidding me! Now you are going to say he is your big bro!** " Said Tomu like a joke but her face...

" **H-How do you know he is my big brother?!** " She asked very surprisedly. Her brother looking at her in a kind of tired way..and relaxed, he isn't trembling anymore.

" **NO WAY!** " We both said again.

* * *

Ok, I think Toriko POV is super OC It wasn't on purpose.


	3. Galala Crocodile

**I don't own Toriko.**

 **Edited 1/04/2018**

 **15/06/2019**

 **And I forget to toll that this is a blend between Manga, anime and my imagination and a little of D &D. I am not sure if I want Tina or not.**

* * *

We get to the Baron archipelago faster than I expected, maybe was because Toriko and Tomu were making such weird faces all the way here.

" **Toriko what are those?** " Komatsu-nii asked Toriko in surprise " **They are so creepy!** " He said a little scared, Jejeje Komatsu-chan has always been so nervous, It was like this in the anime too...though I don't remember so well, I can remember important facts, not the details, but that is something.

" **Eh? Those are Friday monkeys, they are totally inoffensive** " Toriko answer him looking at the monkeys with curiosity.

" **Yeah, Komatsu they are cowards that normally hide in the marshals, maybes something is wrong? Why they are here?** " I said trying to remember what happened here. But I snap a picture of them and the flash made them run away. And I signal that to Komatsu " **You see** "

" **Here is how far can it get you guys,** " Tomu said

" **No problem we can get there with the raft,** " Toriko said as answers.

* * *

While in the raft we were surrounded by Baron Sharks. Komatsu is sitting in on end and Toriko in the other paddling and I am in the middle, almost between Toriko's legs, this raft is so small!

" **Ho! They are so many!** " I said snapping pictures of them.

" **They are Baron Sharks, their capture level is 1,** " Toriko said Making Komatsu to panic.

" **Level 1! You need 10 armed hunters to take 1 of this sharks down!** " Komatsu screamed, he even knows which level is the honey pork? He is level 2 though.

" **Don't worry Komatsu, Toriko and I are here, Nothing is going to happen?** " I said happily, and Toriko chuckled at that.

" **Yeah! hear your sister!** " Toriko added whit a big smile.

When the boat stopped I bumped in Toriko chest and Komatsu in my back, I didn't expect that but I am not complaining I almost drop my camera but it was still worth it, I get an almost hug of Toriko.

Poor Komatsu. " **Are you all right Komatsu?** " He can hurt himself so easily.

" **Yeah, Thanks,** " he said as we get to land.

Toriko takes the raft some meters in the land and ties it to a tree, I imagine it is for the tide.

The sound of the beasts here is amazing. " **Here are more than 200 thousands of species existing here,** " Toriko said calmly...he is like tour guide...sweet!." **The one that claims superiority to the others is no other than the Galala croc** " Yep a guide whit a nice rear.

" **Uh!... Toriko-san** " Komatsu started.

Komatsu is walking behind me, and I am almost at Toriko's side, then he stops. " **Actually wait right there Komatsu, Okura,** " He said firmly, then a [Baron Tiger (mammal) capture level 3] appear in front of us. Then Toriko made such a face, my god, the tiger and I were in the first row, I can't help a snapped a picture of that incredible face.

I turned to see only the leaves in the air where the tiger was and started to laugh...hard. Toriko is watching me funny... and Komatsu with a blank face. Then I show the picture to Toriko and Komatsu. No way! I can't stop Toriko's face is epically cool...but the face of the tiger, I don't know a cat can make such a face.

* * *

We have been walking like a couple of hours when Komatsu screamed. **"There is something in my hand!** " When I take a look is a damn leech! Ugh, I hate bugs!

" **Don't panic...ugh! is a leech!** " I said whit disgust and a little fear.

"Y **ou said that but your face said another thing,** " Toriko said whit a chuckle as he gets some leaves from a near tree and squishy them on Komatsu's hand, the leech literally runs away.

" **I hate bugs** " I state. While I am putting a band-aid to Komatsu's neck.

" **Uh? even the ones that are edible?** " Toriko asked playfully.

" **Those are not bugs, those are food!"** That's how I can bear whit them.

" **You are weird!** " Toriko said at my answer.

" **Thank you, I'm, aware of that!** " I really know I am weird, first I remember my past life, and I was a freaking fan of Toriko's anime, and I am pretty sure I am part of human species from another anime. I am a freaking fanalis!

" **It is almost dusk, let's camp here,** " Toriko said, near a pound.

Toriko decided that it a good place to camp. So we start to prepare the [Serpent Frog (amphibian) capture level 1] that Komatsu found in the bushes...or the serpent frog found him?

" **Toriko-san we aren't getting to the marsh area?"** Komatsu asked Toriko while making dinner.

" **Galala crocs are nocturnal so it's better to hunt them when they are sluggish, at noon,** " Toriko said at Komatsu while taking a dry tree apart whit his hand for the fire to cook **"We'll go to marsh tomorrow,** " He said whit a smile. Damn, he is hot and that was awesome.

While we are eating the tasty serpent that Komatsu cooked we were surrounded by the little beast but they are not getting close at all, they know that Toriko is the boss.

" **O-chan the bleeding is not stopping since then,** " Komatsu said to me and I looked at Toriko and he answers him.

" **The leeches give out a substance called hirudine when they suck blood. It as a substance that prevents the clotting of blood. It will sometime soon.** " Toriko ended his explanation.

" **When is gonna happen**?" Komatsu asked.

" **Soon,** " I said patting his back.

" **T-Toriko-san** " Komatsu called Toriko gain...moo I just let Toriko answer one and he asked everything to him!

" **What Komatsu?** " Toriko said watching us...eating like a beast!

" **Why are so many beasts around us?** " He asked getting a little closer to me. Muahaha I feel better for some reason.

" **Uh! They are probably hungry and want the leftovers** " He said whit out worry...well yeah if he wants he can scare all of them. " **There is a shortage in this island full of provisions** " He continued, taking another piece of the serpent from the fire." **The Galala crocs are omnivorous and heavy eaters f the IGO info is right we can assume the state of this island is for the Galala croc of 300 years"** He said getting a swing of one of his whiskey bottles aka all the bottle in a gulp. " **It's not just the Baron marsh, the possibility of everything in this island get to eat it by the Galala croc isn't low, It means that 200,000 species of animals are in a crisis here** " He ended it whit a burp...such a class, man here is a lady.

I am his fan but sometimes he is just a pig.

" **Eeh!** " Komatsu shriek again with panic...some beasts jumped whit that! " **Galala crocs are also adapted to the ocean If there is no more food here it might go to the ocean!** " My god, I don't understand how he has those lungs in that little body of him.

" **Shush! Be quiet** " At the same time I pulled Komatsu to me, something is coming, the beasts feel it too, they started the retreat.

" **Wa...What is happening O-chan** " He asked me quietly?

" **Woah!** " Komatsu screamed the moment a big snake get out the pound with such a force. Wohu! I take a picture of it!

" **What is this again?** " Toriko asked whit boredom.

" **It is a [Swamp Snake Capture level 5] It is said that the Galala croc can't beat it if it is in the swamp!** " Komatsu informed us about it...whit all the capacity of his lungs.

" **Huh?** " Toriko only made that sound and the snake let a road to us an just to drop dead at our feet.

" **How...What is this wound?** " Toriko asked whit surprise " **In one bite It died just from that rather than the power of the jaw the size of it is more astonishing!** " He said whit surprise, while I am taking pictures of this. So a separate a little from Komatsu to get near the snake " **Oh** " He said, making me look at him, and then look at what he is looking.

" **Ehh! More leeches?** " I said in surprise. I really don't remember a lot of things I just remember when are we meeting people and some food...I didn't remember the leeches. I take pictures of the leeches too...ugh.

" **So that is why?** "Toriko said.

" **Eh?"** I said looking to him " **What is it?** " I asked him, better ask or see than trying to remember.

" **The level of capture of the Swamp snake is 5 isn't for his power but the difficulty to finding it** " He explained whit out taking his eyes from the leeches " **So the smell of blood. The moment we entered the island we have been set as targets, isn't that so?** " Toriko asked the air...cuz I believe that question wasn't for me.

" **T...Tori...ko-san** " Komatsu said stuttering so wee looked at him. To see a giant Galala croc. I start to take pictures of it.

" **Mr. Galala Croc"** Toriko ended...Oh! so he asked the Croc!

" **Okura, Komatsu get back,** " he said to us I lift my brother and step to the side. He stated while cracking his knuckles ready to fight...I keep snapping pictures of the monster Crocodile and him.

[Galala Crocodile Age- 300 (Reptile) Estimated Capture Difficulty: Level 5 ]

Toriko and the Crocodile started an epic fight. In a moment the croc attacked Toriko with his tail, Toriko catches it and then trews the beast far away from him...such a brute force. Then they stopped to see each other and Toriko started to take some leeches off.

" **It is a Dinosaur!** "Komatsu screams pointing to the croc from my arms, and then he pulled at my shirt " **O-chan There are tow dinosaurs"** He said almost without voice, then I turned to see back to see a real dinosaur, and found nothing. " **Toriko there are two dinosaurs!"** He insisted.

" **What the hell? Are you hallucinating Komatsu?** " I asked him I have let him in the ground so I can fight if necessary but it was a hallucination.

" **Huh? I see!** " Toriko said, seen something I don't.

" **Komatsu did the bleed stop? Look at were the leech bite you** " We see and he has another leech biting him." **I just remember this leech is the parasitic leech!** " He said while I am getting a little bit of salt in the leech, Salt that I get from Komatsu's bag.

" **The Galala croc is raisin the leeches in his mouth, then he use his sense of smell to get the pry that has it blood sucked!** " Toriko said whit surprise, and I snap a picture of the mouth of the croc.

" **SO I am targeted too!** " Komatsu screamed, I nod to him just to scare him and it works he turn two shades more white.

" **Komatsu chef!** " Toriko called at him whit a deep, serious voice" **It is okay if I don't capture it alive?** " He asked.

" **What? Capture alive?** " Komatsu asked in surprise.

" **Is beating the hell out of it ok?** " Toriko asked with a scary deep voice turning a little to us, I HAVE to snap a picture of that face.

 **"Yeah! take your time** " I chuckled at that, Komatsu said in a really fun way!

Then Toriko let his intimidation out whit a mighty roar, everything in the area fly away from here, I think the Galala croc didn't run away because he has never been in danger before.

Then Toriko rubs his hands together letting out a metal sound he calmly said " **I give my thanks to all the food in this world** " then whit a battle cry he said " **Fork!"** and he staved the croc in the jaw whit his bare hand lifting it off the ground letting out another cry " **Knife!** " then whit his other hand he cut out clean the head of the croc.

The croc fly of and some blood fall into Toriko then he rubs his hand again whit the same metal sound then bring them together in a prayer way only to said in a calm voice " **Thanks for the treat"**

Komatsu was so surprised he gets like frozen in the spot whit a surprise face. While I have got a pretty amazing picture of this adventure.

" **Let get to eat**!" Toriko announced.

 **"It is alright!?** " Komatsu asked.

" **What is it?** "Toriko answer whit another question.

" **To eat the request meat?** " Komatsu ended his question.

" **It is okay,** " Toriko asked grilling the meet in a fire he made in an incredibly short time." **There is no way we can take all of this back!** " Toriko said, but I am pretty sure if he tried he can take all back.

They started to talk about something, that I really didn't care. Just now I understand why the IGO man give me this bag, from my backpack I take the special plastic bag that has a nice vacuum device, that when I fill it whit an ingredient to the top it can preserve the ingredient for a short amount of time and let me bring it without a problem back.

So I started to fill the bag whit the meet, that Komatsu has said me in the past is the best for what he is going to do for the dinner from IGO. I think It is almost 70 or 80 kilograms when the bag is full so whit out problem I activate the device and set it aside, the bag has nice strings like a backpack so isn't going to be difficult to carry it back, for the night I don't think any beast will come back after that fight. I only need to worry about Toriko.

Then Komatsu called me to come and eat, first Toriko said I have to taste the one grilled " **O...Okay...It is good** " I said after tasting it. Then he asked me to tray the one Komatsu made over a rock " **Umu...It's good!** " I said calmly, that was tastier.

I don't express as well as other people whit the food so Toriko is kind of disappointed my response of the meet but he didn't say anything.

" **O-chan is good to see you like it that much**!" Komatsu said with a happy face because he knows I don't say anything about the food while eating. That is something I am not capable of do, talking about food like the people of this world, I just can't so I just nod.

" **Eh? What do you mind?** "Toriko asked Komatsu while I am eating the share of meet Komatsu give it to me.

" **When she eats, she normally didn't say a word, so even getting a little of response is pretty impressive** " Komatsu explained to Toriko.

" **Oh! I see!** " He said in surprise then turn to me with a big smile" **So it is good**!" He asked me again.

" **Yes** " I answer him with a nod " **Want to taste** " I said with a piece of meat in my fork in front of Toriko's face; I always carry cutlery with me, is something from my past live, I can't eat without cutlery fork, knife, spoon, and chopsticks I always carry it whit me. Toriko takes the piece of the meet from the fork in one bite. He looked so cute I have TO do it again...and I am full so I give the leftover to him...in this way muahahaha.

" **Uh you are so nice,** " Toriko said to me with a happy face.

" **Nah she is full and it giving you her leftovers,** " Komatsu said plainly. Eh! I get discovered.

" **You are full? You ate so little!** " Toriko said in surprise.

" **She eats small shares but eats all day long!** " Komatsu said calmly while making another share for Toriko.

We keep all night like this, sometimes I take a bite and sometimes I feed Toriko. He seemed surprised by it, but Komatsu said something to him and then they just shrug it and let it pass.

They are so weird. (S.H: I am pretty sure you are the weird one, idiot!)

The next morning Toriko was in the ground whit a super large belly and a happy face. While we are surrounded by the Croc bones.

Komatsu and Toriko are talking about not having the meet. Well, Komatsu is crying while Toriko happily said " **Tell IGO that It tastes really fantastic** " Uhh I will let this a little more they are so funny.

" **But it needs one more step to become one of my full menu dishes!** "Toriko stated from the ground.

" **So the Galala croc get a failing mark**!" Komatsu asked more surprised by that than not having the meet.

I watch them interact, it is really funny then when Toriko can lift himself from the grown I go to retrieve the vacuum bag, they didn't see my thought. Toriko is trying to comfort the sad Komatsu. I get sure is in a comfortable way in my back before I get to them.

" **Don't worry Komatsu-chan** " I said while walking to them with the big bag at my back. " **I get enough to meat from the croc for the dinner** " They turned to me really fast with really funny faces...I snap a picture of those faces too.

" **Nice job Okura!** "Toriko said whit a big smile and Thumb up.

" **You save me O-chan!** " Komatsu said happily.

" **Uh that is big, You need help whit it?** " Toriko asked me...but I really don't know.

* * *

Ok, I love D&D so some time ago my friends and I made races from anime. So we made the Fanalis and others. So the stats are trow whit 10 face dice, and we add or subtract the modifiers. Fanalis is from Magi labyrinth of magic.

So this are the modifiers. [Whit a small explanation]

Strength +3 [How strong or week you are physical]

Dexterity -1 [how proficiency or clumsy you are.]

Constitution +1 [The size of her body, Health points, proportions]

Intelligence -3 [The less more idiot.]

Wisdom -2 [The knowledge.]

Charisma +1 [The capacity of enchant someone or intimidate someone.]

Courage +1 [The less, the more probability you run away or get paralyzed by fear]

And here her stats, Damn! This is the best throws I have ever do after a demigod, and I can't play with her in a dungeon.

Strength 13 [I think she can play arm wrestle whit Toriko or Zebra, she can't win but is going to make them suffer]

Dexterity 7 [I think she can use almost all the knockings( whit the tool) and do acrobatics fights]

Constitution 5 [She is tall, have an athletic body, whit nice proportions]

Intelligence 4 [She is average, and she didn't know how to use her wisdom. Her bad ideas really are BAD!]

Wisdom 7 [She know a lot of things... too much for her good...and I think she didn't know how to use that wisdom]

Charisma 11 [They will follow her everywhere, or she will make them crap in their pants!]

Courage 10 [I am scared for her, She has to courage and so little INT!]

A charismatic muscle head! Another one...Why? umh how to explain the Constitution.

There the Constitution stats of the ones we really care!

Komatsu 0

Tina 1

Rin 2

Okura 5

Sunny 6

Coco 7

Toriko 9

Starjun 10

Zebra 12


	4. Nail Punch

**I don't own Toriko**

 **Edited 15/06/2019**

 **I edited chapter 1, 2 and 3. Just in chapter 1, I add one paragraph at the end.**

* * *

 **4- Nail punch!**

Well, this was new.

This week I got the info to were I can found the [Jalapeno bull (mammal) Capture level 8], their horns grew the best Jalapenos ever, I received one a long time ago from an ex-boyfriend and I loved the taste. In my past life I was from Mexico so yes I love Mexican food, and here exist Mexican food a little different but I can cook too, not as good a Komatsu, but good enough for me, well given that my family has a restaurant in my past life, I can cook Mexican food! I just don't cook cuz I have Komatsu.

So I said that was new because I get some Jalapenos for me and some for sale, I just will walk whit them and someone will buy it, not everything go to the Hotel Gourmet. And I captured more good stuff, [Pepper Jack cheese rabbit(mammal) Capture level 12], one [Chihuahua cheese rabbit(mammal) Capture level 12] I am keeping this one, and I found a [Burrito tree (vegetable) Capture level(8)], I was in love whit that tree, so I get a sprout and let it grows in my garden I have 24/7 burrito in my garden. Some [Fire chickens (bird) Capture level 3] and a [Tabasco mushroom (vegetable)Capture level 2]. I wanted some Habanero mushroom but they weren't at the right point. I bring whit me some fruit of the older burrito trees I found.

I left the ingredients I keep and my baby tree in my house.

Uh yes, I don't live with Komatsu, because I have the tendency of bringing animals to my home so the city is a no-no. I get a little nice terrain in the outskirts of the city. Sometimes a friend of mine get there and see the animals because he is a saiseiya, so he HAS a key because he sometimes brings animals there too or some ingredients that he doesn't want his master to found. Well, he has brought stuff too. He is pretty dumb sometimes but I forgive him because he is my best friend...and he is such an eye candy.

Huh oh yes! what I was talking yeah! The new is that today I am supposed to meet whit Komatsu at the market. We usually don't come together only when we want something special.

He wants me to meet him for something I don't know though. I am carrying all my stuff in a big green pull car. Then I see Komatsu whit the man that gives me the bag for the Gararacroc meat, Toriko and Tomu is there too.

Nice! maybe Tomu will buy my stuff.

" **Yo Komatsu!** " I said getting to them pulling my green pull car with me. I don't call him Komatsu-chan in public. They all turn to me.

" **Wo nice catch there Okura-chan!** " Tomu said to me.

" **Yeah! Thanks. It was good** " I said looking at the food.

" **Woho! everything in your car is spicy!** " Toriko said.

" **Not everything well, I don't know the flavor of the burritos until I get the skin off so... maybe you are right!** " I said taking one out of the car, they are incredibly big, almost all are like 5 to 6 kg, because I take them from older trees, the one in my garden is going to be normal size because is a young tree. I open it and it looks is from cheese and chicken whit green sauce, I take a bite " **Umu it is good** ".

" **So it is tasty which flavor is, "** Toriko asked me drooling a little. Komatsu only laugh.

" **It is white cheese whit chicken and green sauce..a little spicy..wanna taste?** " I said offering the big burrito.

" **No thanks if you said it is a little spicy, it IS spicy,"** Komatsu said firmly, I only laugh at that.

" **Yeah I wanna taste** " Toriko nodded and I handed the burrito to him.

" **Oh you bring that Toriko? Where do you find it?** " I said pointing at the [Shakrenodon (winged dragon beast)capture level 4] I asked Him while he devours the burrito in 3 bites.

" **Near my home actually, Why? You wanna capture one?** "He asked me with a green" **Well if you capture this dude** " He said pointing at the cheese rabbit and the fire chickens" **You can take this guy** " He ended pointing to his capture " **I can take you to where I capture it"**

" **I will like that very much, do you know how to talk to the ladies,"** I said in a flirting way to Toriko, I really liked what he said.

He just grinned at me and said whit pride. " **Of course I am the Charisma of the heavenly kings"**

" **Soo Tomu, I want to sell this"** I point to my hunt.

 **"Don't worry I take care of this, some of my clients ask for spicy stuff"** He answer me with a big smile.

We made our prices, Toriko too. And then the IGO man that had to give me the bag for the gararacroc meat appear and said something about prices, I didn't care we keep our prices at the end because he started to talk about a fruit that Komatsu and Toriko want to taste. So he bargains with Toriko because it was in a really dangerous place.

He introduces himself again because I keep calling him IGO man, so now he is chief Johannes.

* * *

We are in a limo from IGO, and we are on our way to the 8th biotope.

Tomu has given Toriko 100kg of Golden Salmon Roe just for the sake of acquiring the rainbow fruit, unbelievable. In the mark, I get some good cream crackers and cream cheese whit onion and garlic and natural cream cheese. Toriko and Komatsu looked at me weird for this stuff but my dad from my past life used to eat caviar or salmon row whit this... and It is kind of old fashioned in this place.

We ate the Salmon roe at natural, then I get them to taste it my way and they love it, the Toriko complained that I didn't buy enough cheese and crackers. The gal of this man, well I forgive him because he is cute-hot.

But after he did his joke but Komatsu writing his Will and a love letter I want to punch his face.

* * *

I will tell you this, Johannes has the weirdest and amazing posture I have seen in this world.

* * *

Well, we are at the biotope No.8 entrance.

" **Gochisousama deshita,"** the guards said the moment they look Toriko came of the limo. While Komatsu is lost to the high of the wall.

" **Damn huge! This is the entrance of the garden!"** He is still so awestruck just for the wall. He is so cute!

I feel like I am in some kind of Kinder garden, Toriko is explaining the guards to stop using that greeting, Komatsu is talking about the big wall or how big the wall is and Johannes is explaining something about the biotope. All at the same time, all the guys here are talking at the same time, no caring for the other ones!

I was about to do something about this insanity, but something beat me down at it. We hear a huge boom!

They fall in silence, and I am very amused.

 **"We receive a notification 10 minutes ago that a Troll Kong is on the other side of the wall"** one of the guards the side.

I was going to ask, I Troll Kong, What?! What did I miss?! We are talking about a Troll kong! Ok, I am not proud to say this but I kind of sounded out all the talk in the limo about where and what is going to do. But Troll Kongs that sound familiar I think I read it in the manga, but what happened?... I think one puked in Toriko and Komatsu... Ok, I am going to walk by my self.

I turn to look at Toriko with a raised eyebrow because he asked me to hold his tabaco tree branch, that he keeps smoking. Then he inhaled deep and hit his chest hard with his hand, letting out quite the impressive boom as well!

Pretty hot right? Is he a Gorilla himself? Well almost with his body size...I did a facepalm... keeping that smelly branch in arms length from my body.

" **Don't scare me off! T-Toriko-san!"** Said Komatsu still shook, poor lil' bro. **"What was it just now?!"**

 **"That was drumming, the gorillas used as intimidation, and the sound just now was the Troll Kong hitting his chest multiple times"** Toriko explained ...really plainly, I give him back his stinky branch.

Then he narrowed his eyes, a deep inhale of his stinky branch and with the exhalation of the smoke, he gave a smirk " **The king of the garden is warning me to not go in there"** His face...he is so excited about it.

Then everybody started a discussion about open the door and that they can't open the door for some blah blah blah and Toriko insisting and then he just walked to the wall...Oh boy, this is giving me a bad feeling! So I took my brother and walked the opposite direction of Toriko's, Johannes walked hurriedly behind me..and the guards too.

" **It is my turn to intimidate them!** " Toriko stated while tensing his body, it looks like he is charging energy...Oh boy, the strap of his bag it tore. He is making that scary face again I quickly took my camera out and started to snap some shots.

" **3 Ren Kugi Panchi /3 Nail Punch!"** He gives a mighty roar hitting the wall in an impressive way. He left an impressive dent in the wall just with a punch, at the same time Johannes and Komatsu let some high pitched screams while I watched in awe.

" ' **Nail punch' It's punching simultaneous for multiple times "** He started with a placed face. **"The more you punch like striking a nail the destruction will spread inward! 2...!** The wall gives up another layer inward " **3... is open now!"** He said calmly as he just didn't make an angry hole in this big ass wall!

Johannes and the guards turned to an ashed color whit their jaws in the floor, well Komatsu is in the same situation.

Me as the normal and calmed person that I am, I reacted in the most natural and normal way possible.

" **THAT WAS AMAZING!"** I screamed at top of my lungs, running at him with my arms high in like in the roller coaster " **CAN you do that again, It was absolutely AWESOME!"** I said In a normal fangirl way reclaiming his arm in a cheerful hug with a damn epic big smile in my face and with stars in my eyes!


	5. Toriko PoV again

Edited 15/06/2019

Let's play with the POV

* * *

Okura's PoV

" **That is a secret** " Toriko answered my question, obviously calm that he can do that again with that and a wink.

" **Okay,** " I said like a kicked puppy, I need to use all weapons, that was super cool!

He chuckled and said " **Maybe later** " I was in high spirits again.

" **Well then I am coming in,** " Toriko said happily, I waved at Komatsu, Of course, I'm not letting my fragile big brother alone in this big ass jungle jail!

" **Get outta here!** " Toriko yelled at us.

When Komatsu and I walked in we just see how Toriko receives face first a bunch of Zombi Taipans. My first reaction was to lift Komatsu and fall back. Yeah, Komatsu squealed in a high pitch again.

I observe how Toriko inhales his stinky branch in one breath... and then He sweated the smoke... How the hell his body works!? And the snakes released him and run away.

" **Toriko!** " I called him He acknowledges me turning to me " **are you Okay? DO you have their antibody** " He answers me with a thumb up and a big smile?

Then he explained Komatsu how he shooed the Zombi Taipans and the antibody so Komatsu calm down, man I know that already... but he talks so much!

Maybe I AM a quiet person?

" **That was the trollkong they have the ability to use tools, and that was a trap** " He commented to us or himself I really don't know but this man really can talk. He got near to the wall for a switch that activates a big ass bridge.

Komatsu and I walk behind him... well I am kind of bring Komatsu behind Toriko because his knees are still shaking so when he really calm down I put him down again to walk. He just needs to see an ingredient and... there he goes he found one... and Toriko too? ...and I am carrying banana cucumber sand beacon leaf why? I am their nanny?

How they are eating I am full from the salmon roe!

" **Wanna try O-chan?** " Komatsu asked me with a banana cucumber rolled in beacon leaf... He has puppy eyes.

I am pretty sure he thinks I have an eating disorder or something, because he always made me eat mouthful of food literally all the time, I just eat normally, like a normal person of my normal plain last world, I couldn't switch to the eating habits of the people of this world...so they have always thought I don't eat enough.

And I taking a bite of that food so Konatsu stops his worry even if I am absolutely full. I am not worried about being fat I have a lot of muscle and a fast metabolism but sometimes I get a stomach ache for overeating.

" **It was good?** " both asked looking at me. I just nod, it was good but I have learned my lesson I'm not going to said I love some food again...ever.

Then Toriko jumped in a pit and the ground fell under his weight in a big hole then a troll kong jumped and troll 4 big ass rocks in the mouth of the hole..such a trap for an animal. Well, it jumped out with a big war cry. Komatsu gets frozen by fear in an instant, I grab him and jumped with him in the pit hiding of the sight of the troll kong. With the smell, he can found us but I need to hide Komatsu before anything.

The moment the troll kong reached the ground where we were, he searched the moment he turned to the pit he found itself with Toriko. In reality, I don't know if I jumped away from the troll kong or from Toriko's intimidation.

Toriko's pulled a normal knocking gun on the Troll kong, he did it slightly out of the way so the knocking take some time and the troll kong ended throwing up on Toriko...god it smelled super gross.

Then Toriko talks with Komatsu about the knocking gun, and I zoned out again. Then they turned to me.

 **"O-chan do you know about the knocking gun?"** Komatsu asked me.

" **Uh yeah, I have some knocking guns and I have one with me now too"** OI is taken my normal knocking gun out of my side bag..to the right at my left I have my camera. I have some custom made knocking guns at home, but those are for really dangerous places, for stronger beasts...to go with master and his friends to research or hunt. " **I don't have so many needles now though I have been using it a lot with the Jalapenos bulls this morning"**

End of Okura's PoV

Toriko's PoV

After Okura shows us her knocking gun we keep going just I have to take the smell of that bastard puke...Komatsu and Okura let some distant too.

Komatsu and Okura keep silent all the way Komatsu I think by the resent shock, but her sister did good work, I can't believe they are siblings. I found that Okura is on guard she is inspecting her surroundings and walking behind her brother.

We reached a small cannon just before the Rainbow fruit, In which I explain to them more about the Troll kong to Komatsu horror, man this little guy can make some faces. Okura, just node and that is it, no more question...well just the one by Komatsu.

When we reached the end of the cannon we came face to face with al the herd of Troll kongs.

" **They sure have an interesting fashion sense,"** Okura said surprised by the troll kongs, I can admit there are a lot of hairstyles here.

Now, who is the head of this heard? My intimidation isn't going to work now that I am covered in their underlying smell, so they won't hesitate to attack me, so so a fight can't be avoided. So I turned to Okura and Komatsu she is tensed like a hunter but Komatsu man, he is going to have muscle pain. " **hey Komatsu if you made it out alive of these, take a week off your work to rest you are probably not going to be able to move for muscular rheumatism"**

" **yeah after this I'm going to take you to the hospital, for pain killers** " Okura said looking at her brother then to me" **because we are going back** " she said with a warning glance, it looks she wants her brother to be calm... how I don't know the man is a bunch of nerves.

" **Well, when they attack Komatsu. Okura hold on to me with all your might** " I said " **if you let go even a 100th of a second you are dead meat** "

" **I pass, I can manage on my own, please take care of my brother, I can't guard him as well as you in this situation** " was Okura fast reply and reflex as she helps his brother in my back " **Don't worry I am good at this"** she said with a smile and a wink, well judging her hunt in the morning she truly can manage in her own. So I just nodded dodging the troll kongs attack and she as well moving faster to the other side dodging and jumping in an impressive way, without attacking contrary off me she looks like playing around, so the troll kongs left her relatively alone to concentrate on me, the biggest and male treat. I have to reload my knocking gun and in the last moment, a Troll kong caught my hand.

It has started to rain we have to hurry.

" **The troll kong's grip is truly 1 Ton of pressure but** " I was going to use my knife when the Toll kong let it go and fell over, Okura behind it with her Knocking gun in her hand. " **T** **hanks, Okura** " I can feel that the underlying smell is being washed away. " **We need to find the boss here"** I try letting out some intimidation.

I started to let out my intimidation. " **Whoa!?** " I hear Okura's exclamation of surprise. When I turn to her m she is looking at me with big eyes " **I'm fine"** that is the only thing she managed to say, then she takes a deep breath and smiled to me.

Then lightning falls near us causing a great ruckus in the herd and stopping my observation of this woman. " **We need to hurry, that was too close to the rainbow tree,"** I said looking around the area for the boss. " **We need to find the boss ASAP!** " I said searching " **Who was the one that ran away the fasted from the lightning just now?"**

" **Why Toriko-san? When you said the boss Isn't the one that doesn't run away?** " Komatsu asked me over my shoulder. I was going to answer but Okura beat me at it.

" **No, the boss is the one that can detect the danger first, so it can protect the herd, not only with the troll kongs** " Shew explained easy and short. She dislikes to talk or something?

" **There was one that hides before the lightning struck** " Komatsu started, gaining Okura's and my attention.

" **what? Which one?** " I said rapidly turning over my shoulder to see Komatsu pointing at the front.

 **"Ah... In the back... that white one** " he said pointing to the silverback. This guy was the mouse in the lion back, not bad Komatsu!

" **A silverback... found ya, shall we name it the 'head troll'?** " I said walking towards it with my intimidation leaking around...sorry Okura. **"Good job Komatsu!"**

Whit my intimidation every moment stronger with the rain cleaning the smell the troll kongs started to clear the way for me until I reached the silverback, and I petted him ending this match. Turning around I found Okura in her knees breathing with difficult " **Sorry** " I said helping her up and stopping the intimidation now that they have surrendered to me.

" **Don't worry if we are going to keep going in hunts together I need to get stronger?** " She said with a tired smile.

End of Toriko's PoV

Hotel Gourmet

The restaurant has been reserved only for Toriko...well I am with him at the table, good so he didn't mind to hare,...well he did mind sharing from his plate, not that I have tried is just some kind of feeling or maybe a memory form the anime, so sad I only remember the big stuff and the one I really like...like hot guys...whatever He doesn't mind taking my food after I try a bit of it...so I can taste everything. Sometimes he pushes something to me to try it.

So I have no remorse of not finishing my food, he is such a good material for boyfriend, sadly he is not in that stuff...Thinking about a boyfriend, I need to break up with my boyfriend he is kind of weird these days, and I don't like him that much.

While I think all of my important stuff Toriko ended all the food and alcohol. I giggled at the reaction of the waiters all the time they glared at my back. Then Komatsu enters with the rainbow fruit...what ever he did. HE and Toriko are salivating at extreme, this is the only moment I'm happy for my weird body I don't react as extremely like the normal people here, so I can proudly say I am not salivating in a ridiculous amount.

" **Sorry for the wait Toriko-sama here is the dessert,** " my bro said pulling the server car with a metal lid over the plate." **The fruit of rainbow"** Oh my god! he is trying to stop his saliva...fight bro! You can do it! He opens the lid and a beautiful rainbow appeared over the dessert it looks like a pudding? " **you are kidding me the juice evaporated and created a rainbow?** " Ah, he stopped to try to control his saliva he is talking like normally...just the saliva waterfall...Woa! Toriko is worst!

They started to talk to each other gulping down the saliva, this is disgusting, I can't hear whatever they are talking about. I am sorry for thinking you are disgusting guys but you are disgusting. At least Toriko is tasting the dessert. Ugh I can't see them! They are just too ridiculous, I feel so bad for thinking this way they are so cute and funny and ...they are absolutely ridiculous! At least they stopped to be disgusting..suddenly I have a spoon in my mouth with the dessert. that is it, I can't think in peace with these two around.

" **How it was Okura-chan?** " Toriko asked me...Okura-chan?

Toriko and Komatsu wait for my answer with sparkling eyes...why? But now that I can think, the flavor it is pretty good. " **It is pretty good, I kind of like it...** " damn I said it...I hope the best...Komatsu is super happy and high five Toriko...I don't know when but they have talked about my normal and natural eating habits, I squint eyes at them I recognize this pattern of behavior, Komatsu told Toriko and now they are going to pester me about eating.

" **Of course it's good I chose it as my dessert!"** Toriko said proudly, I know I remember this is his first ingredient in his main course.

* * *

Fro the moment, No Tina.

You can find these abilities if your search for Morgiana. Fanalis is a tribe from the anime of Magi.

Battle Cry: She uses to fight against, and frigthens monsters. She has scared off monsters up to 2 to 3 times her size.

Echolocation: An upgraded version of her Battle Cry, uses this along with her senses to see her surroundings when shrouded in the pitch black.

They can jump to extraordinary heights and even break metal. Their kicks are like lightning and they can even take down the mighty king of beasts in one blow. Fanalis like Morgiana as an example can perform loud battle cry or echolocation to map their locations. Fanalis that are "pure blood" is stronger than those who are not. Their extraordinary abilities made the Fanalis very formidable and dangerous opponents that one should avoid encountering any of them.

This information has been taken from

magi Wikia com /wiki/ Morgiana


	6. Rude gentleman

I have been thinking this is technically a food fic, no a food anime lol but maybe I should put the receipt of Okura's food like I don't know in hell Komatsu's receipts but I do know Okura's.

In a distant place, specifically at 900 kilometers east of Hotel Gourmet, The Fortune Telling Town of Gourmet Fortune.

" **Tell me, master Coco..."** a little man asked full of nerves.

 **"Hmm this isn't good..."** said with his handsome voice (this man is 100% handsome)

 **"Not Good?! I have 50 million invested in golden corn, you hear? So the price won't go up?"** The little man asked full of desperation.

 **"No...No I wasn't talking about that,"** the handsome man told the little one " **Just talking to myself. Never mind, what were you asking before?"**

This is the Fortune-Telling Gourmet hunter and the Gentleman of the four heavenly kings, Coco.

 **"I see that a visitor will be calling on me...a man with three scars below his left eye...Man, I know just who that is...UGH! I have a bad feeling about this...wait there is more...a charismatic character... 3 people eh?"**

Toriko usually ventures forth to hunt food for one of two reasons.

1\. To feed other people's bellies on commission.

2\. Feed him.

This time he is off to soothe his own craving.

In the train we found Toriko, Komatsu and Okura the three are sitting in a table full of alcohol.

While Toriko and Komatsu speak of probably important stuff I am here making a real Michelada, how I miss this drink I even have a mug rimmed with salt…well a jug, I started to pour the sauces " **A little bit of Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce, lemon, pepper, and soy sauce (well is Maggi juice I don't think they have that in Toriko world...so soy sauce) then I pour a little of the beer, mix well then the rest of it , It is ready!"** I said happily.

" **Hooo that lucks interesting what is it?"** Toriko asked me, I am drinking happily so Komatsu answers him.

" **I** **don't know really well, but she called it Michelada and it is pretty good, when she has it she can eat a lot of snacks,** " Komatsu said amused.

 **"The Michelada that Komatsu made is like 100 times better than mine,"** I said proudly, I handed my jug to Toriko to taste, that he probably drink all in a gulp I don't care because the beer he bought is was ridiculous big! Like in a can you have like 2 liters of beer!

 **"Oh! Thank you Okura-chan!"** He said before drinking the full jug of Michelada in one go. **"It has a unique acid flavor that matches perfectly with the bitter taste of the beer…"** He started his gourmet opinion, I know he has such a nice voice but I zoned out after some time.

" **Hand me over the jug I'm going to make more,"** I said extending my hand to him.

 **"Eh! Isn't better to use a new clean jug?"** He said looking at me weird with a slightly flushed face; he drank the michelada so fast.

" **What?! You and I are the only ones that drank from the jug so is still clean and the more michelada you made in the same jug the better it tastes!"** I said proudly ok I hate washing dishes so I kind of used it to the max. Here and in my past life, I hate this shore to no end!.

" **Fine you are weird,"** He said handing me over the jug.

 **"I'm happy weird,** " I said doing more michelada.

Komatsu is just looking at us with a shy laugh."I'm **just happy you are eating more"** HE is sitting in the middle so Toriko and I looked at him, well at least I did.

" **I always eat enough,"** I said with a pout

" **You can't be eating enough!"** Komatsu and Toriko said at the same time.

 **"I do, you eat too much! So leave me alone"** These freaking foodies! Just at this moment, a stinky man comes to our table.

 **" I am Zongeh!..."** Oh, THAT stinky man! I super zoned him out.

At the same time, an old man come to our table and speak to me " **Young lady what are you making there?"** Oh, this old man it looks familiar…

 **"Oh, mister you are trembling a lot! Please have a seat!"** I said standing up so the old man can sit in my place.

 **"Well I'm making michelada,"** I said to him proudly " **wanna taste?"** I asked him.

" **Yes that would be really nice"** He side in a cute way, he is a cute grandpa. With an epic pompadour like an anime yankee!

 **"Ok let me make a new one,"** I said taking a new jug, I can drink in a used one by myself and a friend; I can make an elderly do the same.

I made a new one in front of the old man, explaining everything about the process just because I have fun talking with the old man " **this is an easy mix you can adjust every ingredient to your taste** " I finally said handing him a big jug of michelada with a happy face, reaching for my own to drink as well, and not founding it.

I look at Toriko and he has it in his hand **" wait at least give me a drink before you gulp it down"** I sad taking Toriko's hand with the jug taking big gulps of it… well, my big gulp. **"Ok, you can gulp it down now!"**

" **Yes, you are so weird!"** Toriko said laughing " **Can you made another one?... Oh yes, need something from us, mister?"** Toriko asked the old man.

" **AH!... yes would you mind sharing some of those spirits with n old man like me?, but I get distracted by this young lady cocktail. It really tastes good young lady"** He said happily.

" **Be** **my guest. Take it all! We're getting off at the next stop anyway."** Toriko said with a happy voice.

" **Huh? The next stop?"** Said the old man.

 **"Yup! The fortune-telling town Gourmet Fortune!"** Answer Toriko.

" **Awesome I haven't been there before!"** I exclaimed happily…something good is from there but what was it?

The 4 of us chat like 5 minutes until the train stop, and we said goodbye to the old man. The train quickly left after we get down. It tries to stay in favor of the wind because Toriko is smoking that tree bark again.

"Is **my first time seeing a white pompadour before?"** Komatsu said " **that was one funky old geezer!"** he ended with admiration.

I explore a bit around the train stop behind them while they chat, I am admiring the place…and it's weirdness what is the meaning of Mamme and Poppo in the sign of the train stop? I was going to ask Toriko when I turn to them and see a tall, dark, and handsome man walking our way in the empty street. The benefits of being a fanalis all my senses are intensified even for the people of this world. So I can him perfectly and he is drops gorgeous.

I was distracted by the handsome guy that I didn't notice the beast until Komatsu scream... uhm being with Toriko made me low my guard…dangerous.

" **Uwaa a monster!"** Komatsu screamed a top of his lungs!

 **"Looks like He came to greet us. In fact… I get the feeling he knew I was coming"** Toriko said calmly with a slight smile.

The beast made an attacking motion at the man " **watch out!"** Komatsu screamed to the man. The beast stopped and turn around and left.

The man reaches us and said in such a refined and handsome voice if I have to add " **I'd rather have welcome the monster instead of you"** with a beautiful smile.

Omg! I have a crush! Fangirl inside of me that loves handsome guy, please behave, you know and I know that we know this man…we just don't remember… so don't be impolite a made me drool from him in his face, you did so well to contain in front of Toriko. I admonish myself in my mind.

I got distracted until Komatsu screamed again " **This is one of the four kings Coco the gourmet hunter! He's the guy you know can prepare puffer whales?!"**

Ah yes, Coco, I remember now 'The gentleman of the four kings'.

And I stop my daydream at Toriko nagging my brother…only I can do that.

" **Stop Toriko let him be** " I sad annoyed at the blue giant.

" **A man of too much integrity is shunned by others. People with quirks are more likable. Your social awkwardness and lack of class make you endearing"** Coco said to my brother, that was just saying sorry for his outburst.

That is it, this Coco is only good to look at, how he dare say such a thing to my cute brother **" Oi what do you…!"** I was literally going to start a fight, I repeat no one said anything to my bro in front of me! But I was interrupted by a bunch of girls? Swarming Coco like sharks and then pounced like ants.

 **"Good he gets what he deserves for being so rude to my bro!"** I said crossing my arms and laugh a bit at his predicament.

" **He, he, he, you really protect your brother too much!** " Said with a nervous laugh. **"It was a compliment** " backhanded one, Toriko and Komatsu thought at the same time.

 **"Uhm If you said so,"** I said calming down looking at the pitifully sight of the poor man in this swam of fangirls. **"This bunch of hens is annoying, let's do something,"** I said taking to step to the front. Standing with my arms in jar.

 **"huh?"** Toriko and Komatsu made the same sound at the same time.

I take a deep breath and let a booming voice out" **STOP IN THIS INSTANT YOU BUCH OF HAGS!"** and they stopped to look at me with murderous eyes.

" **Who are you calling HAG!"** one of the fangirls talked back at me.

" **At all of you, of course, DO you think this kind of behavior is from a lady?!"** They shrink back at my statement " **This is the behavior of a hag! So go back and reflect in your behavior"**

" **Why we should hear you… you impolite wen…"** one started. But I interrupted her because I would hit her hard.

" **I believe this man is called a gentleman, and a gentleman and a hag don't match so you need to go and think in your behavior so…SCRAM!"** I accept I let a little of the intimidation out in the last word, but the objective is obtained at all the bunch of Hags get lost in an instant.

" **Hahaha I love to talk back to annoying people** " I laugh harder after seeing that incredulous face of the three men in front of me! I didn't take a picture of their faces since I clearly remember Coco hate cameras.


End file.
